


Friends

by ThatOneBab



Series: Jiwaji [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cum Eating, Cum Marking, Cum drinking, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Fantasy, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied Felching, Internal Cumshot, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Prostate Play, Rimming, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Spit As Lube, Submission, gisain, i don't like spelling cum as come, internal comeshot, jiwaji, mild come marking, mild cum marking, prostate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBab/pseuds/ThatOneBab
Summary: Taxxus gets railed by his friend, Avalon.
Series: Jiwaji [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747090
Kudos: 12





	Friends

Clicking. Tapping. The rustling of papers in a clean and well-lit room. Tapestries, paintings, shelves, and chains lined the stone walls. The sound of a deep voice, as deep as the shadows were dark.

"..And with the conclusion of my most recent trip, I have come to discover that I am much more productive in thought now. Much moreso than when I am alone and brooding. My next set of experiments will involve a set of twelve chersh. Assuming success with my new methods, they are to be followed by six Gisain."

Upon a sheet of paper on the desk, a little machine ran from left to right and back. It was printing the words that the man spoke, crisp and clear. All he had to do was move it when it ran out of space on the page, and refill it with ink from time to time.

As he finalized the journal entry and signed it, a Gisain knocked and then entered through the door. A fullblood, just as he himself was, but much different in appearance. Instead of silky black hair tied in front of his chest, he had a rolling white mane of tufts and waves, down to near his knees. A foot and a half shorter, but much more flexible in frame. Ice blue eyes instead of the speaker's mad green, but still carrying the same glow. They were both twisted forms of mankind -- much taller than any human could hope to grow, their blood flowing with magic.

"Avalon," the speaker said. His expression, hard by the norm, softened as the other walked in.

There was a moment of silence. The new arrival looked to the left and to the right, then at the speaker. "Taxxus? Are you okay? You're not telling me to leave.."

The white-haired man looked to Taxxus's desk, at a bowl of treats. He plucked one from the dish and held it up, gesturing at it. "Sweets?! You haven't had these in decades! If there's something wrong, you ought to tell me--"

Taxxus lifted a hand. Avalon shut up. The black-haired Gisain extended his hand, palm-up, to Avalon, and he dropped the wrapped candy in his hand. Taxxus twisted the candy free of its wax paper prison, and popped it into his mouth.

"I've had a bit of a revelation," he stated. He rolled the candy around in his mouth, against his teeth. "If you recall, I left the compound last week. I took some time to think and took a break from my studies.. and it has done me quite a lot of good."

Avalon still didn't seem to be able to comprehend this all. But, at the very least, seemed happy for Taxxus. "Is that it?" he asked.

"No," Taxxus replied. "I have a new _friend_. His name is Mingus."

"..Ah, that sort of _friend_ ," Avalon purred.

Taxxus grinned, showing off sharp, pointed teeth. "Are you implying something?" he asked, turning his chair on its axle as Avalon stepped past his desk.

"Oh, no, I would _never_ ," he purred again. "It's just that we both know what you do with.. _friends_."

In one smooth motion, Avalon fell onto his knees before Taxxus. Hands reached up the fellow Gisain's robes, flipping up the front to reveal his trousers. Taxxus grinned wider, leaning back into his chair. "Do I?" he asked. Even as Avalon pulled down his trousers, he was still feigning ignorance. "Perhaps you should show me.."

He stopped talking as Avalon finally reached between his legs. A hand cupped his balls, the other tracing down his semi-hard shaft. Avalon looked up at him with a devilish grin. "Perhaps I should," he replied.

Avalon lifted the head of Taxxus's cock to his lips, and extended his tongue. A sloppy kiss at the tip, all over his foreskin, followed by a lick all the way down the underside. By the time he ran his tongue back up, the length was hard. Almost unyielding.

Avalon drew it into his mouth, almost hungrily. Yet, even with teeth as sharp and pointed as Taxxus's, he was gentle. Lips covered both upper and lower rows, and his tongue stuck out to grace the underside of Taxxus's cock. He sucked sloppily, lovingly, his free hand resting upon the other's thigh.

His other hand didn't remain where it had started, either. Though he had given Taxxus a few kneads on his balls, his fingers lifted to collect some of his own drool. Once coated, his hand dipped even lower, and two fingers pressed upon Taxxus's anus.

Though he had been quiet and restrained, Taxxus appeared to be letting loose. The sweet in his mouth long gone, he leaned his head back to moan. The mouth wrapped around his dick, the fingers sliding into his ass.. every bit of it was delightful. Avalon wasn't even just throating him, but hilting him. Every now and then, he felt the kiss of his lips against his groin, his tongue on his balls.

He was _helpless_ to the pleasure. Taxxus couldn't even bring himself to hold onto Avalon's hair, nor buck up against him. The hand moving to push his legs further apart met only eager compliance. Those two fingers within him soon became three, curling upward to press on his prostate.

Taxxus's own hands clung to the arms of his chair, sharp nails digging into the fabric. Each breath more ragged, more needy. Moans and whines became more frequent, until the air was filled with nothing but them.

Release, such sweet relief. The helpless man tensed even harder, his inner workings clenching and relaxing all at once. Avalon hilted him again, fingers pressing harder against Taxxus's prostate. Cum flowed from one body to the next, down into Avalon's stomach as he swallowed. Even he couldn't help but join in Taxxus's noisemaking, moaning with his mouth full of twitching cock.

But even he needed a breath of air. Avalon pulled back all too soon, leaving Taxxus's dick to flop onto his own clothed stomach. As he swallowed, then inhaled, Taxxus continued orgasming. By a hair, Avalon had missed out on his last shot of cum. A streak of white marked the underside of his black silk robes.

"Look at you! Still cumming on yourself, after all that," Avalon teased, licking his lips. He gave another flex of his fingers before extracting them from Taxxus. "But we're not done yet.."

Taxxus finally recovered some semblance of mind as Avalon stated they weren't done. Eyes flicked to his, knowing, but not daring to ask what he had in store.

Avalon stood, the front of his robes showing a bulge not at all dissimilar in size to Taxxus's. Another lick of his lips as he grabbed Taxxus by the shoulder and slammed him onto his own desk, belly-down. Papers fluttered left and right, writing implements clattered. Neither party seemed to care about the mess.

Avalon flipped up the rear of Taxxus's robe once all was settled, once again kneeling -- but not in front of him. Rather, his focus was on the man's rear this time. Hands spread his cheeks, fingers thrusting into him for the briefest of moments. Avalon presented his tongue, lapping up the other's thigh up to his balls, then finally over his hole.

Taxxus stood propped up where he was, almost obediently. Though he had started softening, the fingers in his ass ceased that, and the teasing lick brought him to attention again. His arousal didn't go unnoticed, either, as Avalon reached to give him a firm stroke.

Another lap, though much shorter -- Avalon only bothered to lick from his taint to his hole that time. The action was soon followed with a firmer spreading of his cheeks, and the sensation of being speared by that tongue. He didn't stop for a long moment, instead lathering Taxxus's hole with as much saliva as he could. So much that it dripped down from Taxxus's balls!

It was sweet torture. Enough that the recipient enjoyed it, and he had started moaning again.. but not enough to get him off. Only if Avalon was willing to keep at it for several hours. But Avalon had his own need to take care of.

And thus he ceased, giving a tender goodbye lick to the other man's balls. As he stood, he lifted his own robes and pulled down his trousers. Avalon's dick landed hard enough on Taxxus's ass to give a _plap_ sort of noise. Right between his cheeks, but not in the correct spot to penetrate.

He slid back. He didn't even bother using his hands to line himself up, instead dragging the tip of his cock along Taxxus's crack until he found the right spot. He sunk into him, laying both hands upon Taxxus's shoulders. "It's been so long since I've been able to do this," he purred.

Taxxus gave out a moan. A slight sting, since spit was terrible lube, but it was all too good to complain about that. Avalon's weight on his shoulders, his thick cock filling him. The feeling of Avalon's body pressed up against his as he hilted him, balls resting upon his. Each subtle twitch inside him, the slow feeling of precum leaking into him.

Avalon was just as slow to withdraw as he was to hilt Taxxus. It was as torturous as his rimming and licking. At the very least, he seemed to be gradually increasing his pace, leaning back every so often to spit on Taxxus's crack or his own cock.

Ah, if only he had offered Avalon the use of one of those rings on his fingers. The one had an enchantment that allowed it to produce lubricant at the user's will -- but it seemed Avalon was more than content in doing what he was doing. And it was working! Eventually, his hole found itself coated in spit and precum. Avalon thrusted himself in and out, gripping harder at Taxxus's shoulders. It wasn't the fastest pace, but the Gisain's use of power and leverage had their balls slapping together. The desk beneath them groaned and squeaked as Avalon pulled Taxxus back against his dick.

Taxxus, though quiet in his words, wasn't so much with his general sounds. He whimpered. He whined. He moaned, groaned, and panted. Each time Avalon adjusted his angle just right, he gave a little gasp and a moan. When the pace picked up further, however, he dissolved into a noisy mess. Again.

Not too long later, Avalon hilted him and stopped. A groan from above, floods of liquid warmth within him. Taxxus's eyes crossed as he was filled, his own insides clenching and relaxing for a second time. Cum sprayed forth from his cock, onto the floor and the back panel of his desk. More dripped from his rear, down his balls and thighs.

Avalon slid back until just the tip of his cock remained, shooting his last few ropes of cum somewhere it would _not_ be contained. He followed this up by wiping his dick off on Taxxus's right ass cheek. That done, he pulled up his trousers and secured them, then let his robes fall back into place.

Taxxus didn't move quite yet, instead laying where he was and breathing. Avalon moved around the front of the desk, picking up papers and such.

His gaze met Taxxus's. Taxxus sighed. "It's quite nice that my.. _friends_ help clean up, if they happen to make such a mess," he stated.

Avalon grinned. "Just stay right there. I have more than this mess to clean up," he said, gesturing to the papers.

"Oh?"

"Your ass is still leaking, isn't it?"


End file.
